Konohamaru's S Rank Mission
by scriptease
Summary: Naruto treated him like a kid. Sakura treated him like a kid. How could he prove himself when nobody gave him the chance? One way or another, he'd show them. Konohamaru would make them respect him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Naruto and stand to gain no profit from this fic.

**A/N:** Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.

**Konohamaru's S Rank Mission**

By scriptease

Konohamaru crossed his arms and refused to look up. He knew he was acting like a petulant child but they all thought he was one anyway so who cared?

Naruto knelt down to look him in the eyes. "I know how it feels. Everybody used to doubt me too, remember? An S Rank mission is too dangerous for you right now."

"You went on S Rank missions when you were a genin," he countered.

"Yeah but I was always surrounded by strong shinobi who looked out for me."

"So why can't you look out for me?"

"Konohamaru," groaned Naruto. "It's not the kind of mission where we can afford to do that. Besides, I need you back here to take care of everyone, okay?"

Konohamaru grumbled as the senior ruffled his hair. He hated that. It made him feel even younger and more useless. He hated everyone treating him like a kid. Udon and Moegi tried to comfort him about the situation.

Captain Yamato was growing impatient waiting for Naruto to say his goodbyes. Kakashi reminded the orange-clad shinobi they had a lot of ground to cover, but Sakura stopped them as they started to head off. She seemed worried. "Naruto, be careful."

Grinning, the blond ninja shot his thumb up. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We'll be back before you know it. Take care!"

As the trio shrunk in the distance, Naruto turned back to wave a final goodbye. Sakura, Udon and Moegi all waved back, but Konohamaru turned away in a huff.

"Let's go guys," said Sakura. She began to lead the group of genin back to the village when she noticed one of them wasn't following close behind. "Konohamaru, are you coming or not?" He dragged his feet through the dirt, head hung in discontent. "Missions aren't the only way you can help the village you know."

"Easy for you to say. I plan to be more than just another medical-nin."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "You're not going to be anything with a stinking attitude like that!"

Konohamaru cringed, regretting the words he let out without thinking. Sakura's rage almost made him piss his pants at times. Naruto might've taken down Pain but not even that stopped her from bullying him on occasion. She wasn't one to be messed with. As a medical-nin she could fix bones and as a kunoichi she could just as easily break them.

When Konohamaru returned home, he strived to put his disappointment behind him, although his rivalry with Naruto was not one he could shove to the back of his mind effortlessly. At sixteen, the boy with the nine-tails was four years his senior and it was expected he'd be ahead in development, but Konohamaru wasn't happy with how large the gap had become, and continued to grow. While Naruto was out there gaining real-life experience, he had to ride around the whole of Konoha on his bike delivering stupid packages for a friend of Ebisu's. Apparently, they were 'no ordinary packages', and contained very dangerous explosives. Of course Konohamaru wasn't allowed to open them to confirm this tale. He saw it for it was: a lame attempt at trying to make him feel like he was doing something more important than being just another delivery boy. What was with adults and thinking he was a brainless kid? The parcels were probably full of rocks. Like that was going to make him a strong shinobi.

He assembled the Konohamaru Ninja Squad for a practice session later that afternoon. Udon stood a good distance away, shaking like a leaf from the moment he found out what he had to do. A water balloon moulded in the shape of Naruto's head sat on top him. On the opposite end, Konohamaru instructed Moegi to tighten the blindfold she'd already fastened tightly around his eyes. With Naruto's image etched in his sights, he was determined to go through with it despite his friends' concerns. Konohamaru crossed his arms above his chest in an 'X' formation with three shuriken lodged between his fingers on each hand.

"Ready?"

Udon gulped, his drip of snot longer than usual.

As Konohamaru blindly threw all six shuriken simultaneously, he stumbled on a rock that wasn't supposed to be there. The spinning stars veered off target. Moegi screamed, fearing for the worst. Five shuriken missed the target by miles, and fortunately also missed the trembling boy beneath it who'd been ordered not to move. However, the last shuriken soared on course to spike Udon between the eyes. Konohamaru lifted his blindfold, panicked, helpless to do anything about it. One sharp prong was a hair's width away from slicing into the boy's skin when a pair of gloved fingers trapped it with ease.

Even though he was safe, the lingering terror spread in a huge botch at the front of Udon's pants. He fainted soon after. Moegi rushed over to make sure he was alright. Konohamaru sighed in relief. Then he shrieked as the same shuriken was thrown towards him, embedding the space between his feet.

"Are you crazy?" barked Sakura. "Shuriken are not toys! You could've seriously injured your friends."

"I tried to stop him," said Moegi.

"You didn't try hard enough. I expected you to have more sense than these two numskulls. I'm disappointed in all of you."

Konohamaru and Moegi both hung their heads. "We're sorry, Sakura-chan," they sang in chorus.

Sakura sighed. "Just go home now. No more training for today." The stunned boy recovered consciousness but he was too frail to walk on his own. Moegi supported his weight with his arm over her shoulder. Konohamaru started to follow the pair when Sakura's voice froze him still. "Wait. Not you."

Trepidation settled in the pit of his gut as he watched his friends leave him behind with this crazed woman. He wondered if it was the last time he was ever going to see them.

"Konohamaru. Look at me." He turned around, very slowly, expecting her to scorch him with laser beams shot out her eyes. Instead, Sakura regarded him with a gentle expression. "I get that you want to take a more direct approach to becoming a great shinobi but putting your friends at risk is never the right thing to do." Of course he knew that; she made it sound like he did it on purpose. "Also, I know Naruto taught you a few things while he was here. How would you feel about me taking over until he gets back?"

Konohamaru's eyes sparkled brightly. "Really?"

Sakura nodded with a smile.

Thinking about the all possibilities got him all giddy again. Was she going to teach him any new jutsu? He hoped she could teach him a technique even more powerful than the Resangan. The look on Naruto's face would be priceless. Or maybe share the secret to having superhuman strength. He'd accept whatever it took to make Naruto realise he was a threat.

Sakura led him to a clearing in the forest surrounding the village where they wouldn't be disturbed. She wanted to start out with the basics. A little taijutsu to see how far along he was. He grinned at the opportunity to showcase his talents, warning her he wasn't about to go easy just because she was a girl. She laughed him off and beckoned him to come at her. He obliged, although he failed to land a single blow despite throwing everything he had at her. She didn't strike back other than the odd kick to the buttocks meant to humiliate him rather than hurt him. The constant belittling pissed him off to the point he threw a big rock at her. She caught it in one hand, crushing it in a simple clench. He lunged at her with fury in his attacks, and even though he still didn't land a hit, she actually had to move her feet to avoid his strikes. After blocking another lightning quick combination, she caught his fist in one hand and patted him on the head.

"Good job. Take 5." She actually needed to catch her breath.

He was pleased he at least made her break a sweat. As they stood back and recovered their stamina, he watched her wipe her brow with her wrist. The blistering sun drew even more sweat out of their pores. Sakura took off her gloves and elbow pads and set them aside. He perked up when she zipped her top down for more air. She stopped just short of halfway down her chest, revealing a small glimpse of the top of creamy mounds. She didn't seem to acknowledge his staring as she fanned herself with one hand. She probably considered him a kid who didn't take notice of such things. He didn't know whether to feel disrespected or blessed she showed that much liberty around him.

"Ready to continue?"

His eyes shot up to her face the instant he heard her voice. Their sparring session continued. His performance took a nosedive, his focus divided between launching attacks and checking out her top. He left himself open to an embarrassing amount of counter strikes. If it was a real fight, she could've put him out of commission on a hundred different occasions already. She chalked up his poor form to fatigue and ended the training, but the same routine carried on the next afternoon.

Konohamaru had appreciated women from an early age. He wasn't sure why it took him so long to notice Sakura, probably because she was scary and bossy half time, but not even that put him off from ogling her these days. He caught himself admiring her long, slender legs every so often, imagining what they'd look like without those shorts she wore under her skirt. He paid more attention to her succulent lips than the words that came out of them; a habit that earned him a swat over the head every time she had to repeat herself. It was worth it though. He noticed the way perspiration dotted her body, particularly her partially exposed breasts. Sometimes he even disguised attempts to pull down her zip as punches. She never noticed though seeing as he never landed any punches anyway.

On the fifth day, Sakura introduced him to a new takedown manoeuvre. During the demonstration, she played the defensive role and had him play offence. She turned her back towards him and he was expected to jump and sucker punch her, except she'd catch his wrist over her shoulder and flip him over her body. He landed on the ground hard, back first, but he wasn't complaining; if she really wanted to hurt him, she could've done a lot worst. Besides, the grounded position granted him an excellent view of where her legs converged. Sometimes she didn't even wear panties beneath her shorts and her cameltoe outlined a pair of luscious lips.

"Did you get it this time?" she asked, looking down on him.

He'd already mastered the movements on the third attempt. "Uh, not quite. Can we try it again, please?"

"Jeez. This is the 15th time today. Alright, get up."

"Sorry." He was smiling on the inside.

Konohamaru's obsession expanded beyond their sparring sessions. He started stalking Sakura in his spare time, watching her do everything from jog to eating out. Her body had a mesmerizing hold on him. She was light-years above his league, but he could still dream about doing dirty things to her. And he did every night.

He tucked a pocket-sized hidden camera underneath his shirt. Today was the day. He lurked in the bushes that evening, anticipating her departure from the Konoha Hospital. He'd memorized her schedule. She was working a late shift. An aspiring master of cloaking jutsu, he followed her home like he usually did, but this time, Konohamaru was going to take things a step further.

He climbed up to her bedroom window with the help of a nearby tree. Spying through a crack in her curtains, he watched her strip down to her bras and panties, his breath quickening as she disrobed. She disappeared to a section of the room he couldn't see from his position. Right on schedule. He expertly peeled the window open and climbed into her bedroom. He did everything as quietly as possible, even though he could afford to be a little carelessness, granted the running water of her hot shower masked his noise. The bathroom door to the right was closed and he knew she was inside. Her undergarments were discarded at the foot of the door. His shaky hands picked up her underwear, a nervy excitement getting the better of him. He pressed her panties against his nose and pulled in her stained scent, rubbing in the area he knew she placed her private parts on. His face turned pink as he practically got high off her odour. But there was work to do.

Sakura always hung her towel on a hook right outside the bathroom door. Whatever would she do if she didn't find it there? He tossed the towel across the room, sniggering to himself. This was going to be good. The impish boy hid inside her closet, rubbing his hands in anticipation. The gaps between the door's panes were wide enough for him to see through, but too narrow to spot his beady eyes from the other end, unless she was really looking for them, which he was certain she wouldn't be, not after he'd even disguised his chakra. He fixed his gaze on her bathroom door and waited. After a few minutes, the pattering of the running shower petered out. His breath caught in his throat.

The bathroom door creaked open just enough for her arm to reach out towards the towel rack. Her hand groped up and down the wall, surprised to find nothing there. A mischievous grin played on his face. His scheme came to fruition as the door inched open, and in slow motion, revealed the unwitting silhouette in the doorway.

His mouth fell agape as his juvenile eyes feasted on his reward, the object of his obsession completely naked for the very first time. Her dark and damp hair stuck to her glistening skin, flanking a dotted face that looked even sultrier when wet. He tried to shake the haze from his eyes, remembering the camera in his shirt. Despite his shakiness, he snapped several pictures of her face which would come in handy during his solo sessions. Her chest area pulled him into another breathless stupor. She presented a perfect set of bountiful breasts, tantalizing with a subtle hang, drops of water streaming round their mesmerizing arcs. He took photos of her exposed mounds. Then he zoned in on her nipples. He'd guessed the right colour, granted it didn't take a genius. Her pink areolas formed broad foundations from which her delicate nubs peaked. More snaps. He continued to press the capture button as he sauntered down her wet, hourglass hips. His fixation descended upon her neatly trimmed landing strip before zooming in on her not-so-hidden treasure. Juicy pink folds entranced him, dripping with the remnants of her hot shower. How he wished he could be a bucket underneath her. He pictured her nether lips whispering to him..._come get me...come get me, Konohamaru_. He wiped away the drool hanging from the corner of his open mouth. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

Sakura eventually found her towel with a curious hum. She didn't think much of it however, probably wrote it off as a lapse in concentration. He and his erection were saddened. Should've thrown it out the window. After she finished drying herself off, she didn't jump into a fresh pair of clothes like he expected her to. Konohamaru perked up as she discarded her towel and lay down on her bed.

He could barely contain himself when she spread her milky legs apart, unknowingly revealing herself directly in his line of vision. He didn't waste the opportunity to capture more stills. One hand lowered onto her pussy and she began to rub herself. Her body shifted at her own touch. She stuck a finger into her snatch, penetrating herself with increasing fervour, while her other hand massaged her tit, her bullet-like nipples hardened by the attention. Without even realising it, Konohamaru had swapped his camera for his cock. He gulped down his moans as he pleasured himself watching her pleasure herself. He could hear how wet she was and it turned up the heat in his trousers. If it continued like this for much longer, he would end up coming in his own pants. He wanted to take her right there and then, catch her off guard. He envisioned the perfect situation: he'd barge out the closet, she'd gasp in shock, he'd jump on top on her before she could react, she'd be too embarrassed to do anything while he moved her hand away, then he'd shove his dick inside her, she'd be so filled with pleasure she wouldn't care it was him, he'd fuck her all night long. He might've been really horny, but he wasn't really that stupid too. In reality she'd probably knock him out cold the second he jumped out the closet. He stayed put.

Sakura's thighs came together as her pleasure escalated. She moaned so loudly he could hear what she was saying. Her uttering almost completely deflated his penis.

"Uhhh...mmmmyeah...Naruto...ahhhhh...Naruto..."

That bastard!

Did Naruto have to beat him at _everything_? Naruto got to learn all the best jutsu, got to go on all the cool missions, and now Konohamaru discovered, got to have his way with Sakura, even when he wasn't there! Once again Konohamaru had to accept second rate treatment, hiding in a stupid closet while he couldn't even lay a finger on her. As if it to really dig into him, Sakura moaned Naruto's name out loud as she brought herself to a climax, her cum spilling over her hand and sheets.

Konohamaru clicked his tongue irritably.

When he returned home that night, he lay on his bed with one of her photos in his hand, and his penis in the other. He wanked himself silly, imagining the pleasure he'd derive from nailing Naruto's girl, and having her scream his name instead. That would teach them all to start treating him like a man. As he lay there studying his sticky fingertips, Konohamaru came to a resolution. It was the last time he'd cum on his own hand. Somehow, someway, the next load was going inside Sakura. It was going to be his very first Sex Rank Mission.

And it started now.

Actually, it started tomorrow. He realised he wasn't quite done fantasising about her tonight.

...

Sakura woke up with fingers in her crotch, again. She sighed. He'd been gone for three weeks now.

She didn't have to worry about his safety. He'd grown into a formidable shinobi who'd have no problem taking care of himself. Plus he had Kakashi and Yamato for teammates. She longed for him to return home, and take care of her. Her fingers were working overtime; they could only remedy her yearnings for so long.

She remembered the day Naruto saved Konoha from Pain. The village erupted in celebration and finally accepted him as one of their own. Despite the destruction, there was not a single sad face in the Hidden Leaf. Even Sakura was caught up in the euphoria, and although she'd accepted him long before, she wanted to show her appreciation by delivering hot ramen to his home. To this day, she didn't understand the subsequent events that happened so quickly. For once she didn't fend off his advances, and before the end of the night he'd taken full advantage, claiming her virginity right and there then on his messy bedroom floor, upon on a stack of dirty laundry no less! She never thought her first time would be so crude and filthy, or with the blond ninja for that matter, but she'd be lying if she said the animalistic side of it hadn't peaked her arousal. She found it easier to spread her legs once the weight of protecting her chastity had been taken away. In the coming weeks, she and Naruto engaged in feral behaviour regularly, never detaching their groins long enough to discuss how things were changing between them. Naruto had been dreaming of fucking her even before his first boner so it came as no surprise he loved it, but Sakura shocked herself by enjoying it just as much. So much so, she felt like she was suffering from withdraw symptoms.

She sighed again as she moved from her bed and noticed a telling botch. Naruto, please hurry back.

As she sat on the edge, she spotted a strange scarf poking out from underneath her closet door. Blue wasn't her colour and she would've remembered buying such an out-of-place article. It looked oddly familiar though. She sniffed it and knew straight away.

"Konohamaru."

But when had she ever invited him in her room? He'd been distraught about not being allowed to go on the mission with Naruto. His frustrations were starting to put him and his friends in danger so Sakura offered to train him, although her real motivation was to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't get into any serious trouble. Could it be possible that he'd been keeping a different kind of eye on her too?

Nah. That would be too weird. She was like a big sister, always looking out for him. Besides, he was just a kid; his perverted jutsu made her wonder sometimes, but still, just a kid.

Although, she did struggle to come up with an explanation for the scarf being there.

...

After half an hour of mulling, Konohamaru still sat at his desk with a blank paper and a blank head. Hooking up with a girl like Sakura wasn't going to be easy. Heck, he couldn't even call her a girl any more. She was a woman. At least as much of a woman as a 16 year-old could be. She certainly looked like a woman. Once upon a time, she didn't give Naruto the light of day, and as a meagre 12 year-old, he was pretty sure he was in for the same uphill battle as his predecessor. But he wasn't going to make the same mistakes as Naruto. He was going to be charming. Starting with a heartfelt poem. The only problem was coming up with the right words.

His pencil moved into his mouth, his ear, his nose, everywhere except his page. This was harder then he thought. Seeking inspiration, he crawled under his bed and retrieved a locked box of hidden treasure. He browsed through all thirty-two pictures, picking up a steel-hard erection along the way. _Roses are red, violets are blue, I want to fuck you so hard and cum all over you._ Okay, maybe poetry wasn't the way to go. He tossed the crumpled page into the dustbin.

Konohamaru was forced to admit he needed help. Who better to ask than his own sensei?

"Ebisu Sensei, you're a pervert, right?"

The man in creepy shades whacked him over the head. "Don't speak to your elders that way! And for your information, there's a difference between being interested in women and being a pervert."

"Thank God." Konohamaru sighed. "I thought I'd end up like you for a second there." Ebisu looked ready to throttle him when the cheeky boy threw his arms up in surrender and apologized. "Can you help me with something?"

Perturbed, Ebisu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What's that?"

"I need to know how to impress a woman."

"Oh? I see..."

Ebisu probed him for more information but Konohamaru was careful not to reveal who his intentions revolved around, lest he be persuaded not to pursue her, or worst yet, have Naruto be tipped off in some way. The blond ninja would probably abandon his mission, dart back to the village and stick a kunai in his heart before he could get anywhere close to his precious Sakura. Too bad. Konohamaru wasn't going to stop until he was embedded firmly between her legs.

According to his sensei, there were few things women reacted to more than confidence. Confidence, he could do that. Humour was a great compliment to go with it. Hey, he made Udon and Moegi laugh all the time with his practical jokes. He asked if he should buy something nice for her but apparently gifts were to be avoided at all costs as they put across the wrong message. In fact, Ebisu encouraged him to be a little mean to her, tease her about her insecurities. Konohamaru didn't get any of it, but if his perverted sensei said it would work, how could he argue?

Konohamaru took a deep breath as he eyed Sakura seated outside Konoha Hospital during her lunch break. He licked his hand and slid it through his hair, hoping it would somehow make him look cooler. But when he sat down opposite to her, she only greeted him like usual.

"Um." He twiddled his fingers. "You, uh, you look nice today." Damnit, he was supposed to be mean. "I mean, you would look even nicer if your forehead wasn't so big." She grimaced and he cringed. "Not that it's all that big! I mean, you must have a big brain. Explains why you're so smart!" Wait, was that too nice? "Not smarter than Shikamaru, but still smart for a girl!" She shook a fist at him. "Smartest girl on the planet though!" He squealed and covered his face. "Please, don't hit me!"

Sakura sighed. "I'm not going to hit you."

"You're not?"

"I'm too old for you," she said bluntly. That hurt even more than a punch. "Also, I'm bringing an end to our training sessions."

"What? Why?" She'd been oddly distant lately.

"I'm going to be getting busier at the hospital. I won't have time for it anymore."

"But..."

"You're cute," she said, ruffling his hair. He hated that. "But you should go for someone more your age. Like Moegi or something. Gotta go."

He tried to stop her but she was long gone. Moegi. What a laugh. He had great influence over his friends, and he could probably talk Moegi into spreading her legs, but he wasn't interested. She was a girl, not a woman. No curves. No boobs. Udon could have her. Konohamaru wasn't going to get any respect from Naruto if he bedded her. As he dragged his feet through the village, he overheard customers in Teuchi's ramen shop gossip about Naruto. Apparently he was due to return in the next three days. His time was running out.

Konohamaru's desperation grew out of control. There were times he genuinely considered ripping her clothes off in public and taking his chances. He needed to send a message to Naruto. And besides all that, he really, _really_ wanted to fuck Sakura.

He paid another visit to Ebisu's residence, but this time he was sure his sensei wasn't home. Konohamaru heard rumours about some sort of 'magic pills' that apparently knocked girls unconscious. It wasn't hard to believe the claims that his sensei owned some. He seemed like that kind of guy. If Konohamaru could get a hold of one, it would give him more than enough time to strip her naked and tie her legs and arms to his bedposts. He wouldn't go any further until she regained consciousness though. He would want to see the look on her face when he entered her for the first time. And she realised he wasn't the little kid she thought him to be.

The eager boy turned his sensei's room upside down in search of the elusive pills. In the end, he found the goodies in a tiny plastic packet at the bottom of the man's underwear drawer. The disgusting lengths he had to go through quickly evaporated from his mind when he realised the discovery pretty much sealed his success with Sakura.

That evening, he approached the flower of his affections as she walked out of Konoha Hospital. He asked her if she'd like to visit Ramen Ichiraku for dinner. She reinforced her opinion he was too young for her, but he insisted he only wanted to thank her for training him when she didn't have to. After a lot of persuading and agreeing to pay the bill on his own, Sakura finally caved in and admitted she was a little hungry. She led the way and he couldn't help stare at back of her skirt, thinking about how he'd be unravelling it in a few hours.

He ordered two bowls of ramen for them. Before she lifted her chopsticks, he insisted they say a prayer, which she thought was innocent enough, but while her eyes were closed, he quickly crushed the pill into her bowl, meshing the powder in thoroughly so she wouldn't notice.

"Eat up!" He grinned.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Such a beautiful night too. Have you seen the stars?"

Konohamaru glanced up and he had to admit she was right. The stars sparkled brightly in the pitch-black sky, an indication that the tides had finally turned in his favour. He thanked whoever it was up there that granted him this opportunity. Then he and Sakura started working their way through the bowls of ramen. He watched her every step of the way, wondering which bite it would be before her head lolled over. Instead, he yawned, finding himself growing increasingly tired. By the time he realised what had happened, his vision faded to darkness and the last thing he saw was the smirk on her face.

Konohamaru's eyes shot open. He recognized the room as his own. The birds were chirping and sunlight poured onto his face, irritating his already frustrated visage. The bright rays shone over a note on top of his bedside table.

_Nice try, but you're still too young for me. :-)_

He tore it to shreds. Naruto was expected to be back later today and he'd just blown his final opportunity.

The Sex Rank Mission was a failure.

He needed cheering up and excavated his secret stash once again. At least he still had the photos. As he pulled down his trousers, his boner springing to life instantly at the sight of her nude pictures, he resigned himself to the cold reality this was the closest he'd ever get to touching Sakura's naked body.

He traced a finger down her athletic frame.

Then it hit him.

...

Konohamaru strutted down the streets of Konoha with the swagger of a superstar. He could hear the swanky music playing in his head as he bobbed his hips and shoulders. Onlookers stared at him in awe, dumbstruck, watching him stroll between isles of pedestrians like he owned the streets. A little girl clutching her teddy bear ogled at him. He crafted makeshift guns out of his hands and shot at her with a click of his tongue, flashing a sparkling grin that made her blush. Oh yeah, he had it.

Sakura trained by herself in a clearing far from the village to avoid her strength accidentally inflicting harm to people and buildings. She was perplexed as everyone else when he came bouncing her way. He spun in a 180 before moonwalking right past her motionless frame. With all the confidence in the world, he grabbed her hips with both hands and bit at her shorts. He trapped the fabric between his teeth, pulling it back before allowing the spandex to ricochet and smack her in her ass. The music in his head came to an abrupt end, as if the record scratched out of play after she gripped a chunk of his shirt and aimed a fist down his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You don't wanna do that!" He brandished a picture from his pocket and held it up.

Sakura's rage disappeared instantly. She released her hold on him and snatched the picture with both hands. Her face turned redder than red. "Wh-where did you get this?"

"Oh, Naruto, uhhhh, ahhhhh, Naruto, I want you so bad, Naruto, ahhh, ooooh," he mocked her moans.

She was so embarrassed she looked like she was about to faint. Her fury resurfaced just as suddenly as it had disappeared. She ripped the damning evidence in two.

"Doesn't matter." He grinned. "There's a whole lot more where those came from."

She jerked him by the shirt. "Well, no one's going to see them if you're dead now are they?"

"Actually, you're wrong. Udon is sitting in a secret location as we speak waiting for my signal. Once I give it to him, he's going to launch loads of chakra blimps into the air – and guess what they're going to be dragging behind? That's right, the whole of Konoha will get to see blown-up images of none other than Sakura Haruno in all her glory!" He cackled like an evil genius. "I've also asked Udon to release the blimps in an hour if he doesn't hear from me."

Sakura's face remained fierce, but her eyes quivered ever so slightly. "You're bluffing."

She might've been right, but they both knew too much was at stake for her to gamble on it. "Go ahead. Knock me out. And uh, good luck scouring every corner of Konoha in one hour. You better hope you find Udon before it's too late. Of course, there's an easier way. I can call the whole thing off. All you have to do is a few...favours for me."

She pushed him to the ground. "Go fuck yourself."

"Heh. Suit yourself." He folded his arms behind his head and watched her hurry back to the village. "I'll be right here if you need me!"

She'd never find Udon. Not in a million years. After ten minutes of waiting however, Konohamaru's confidence began to wane. What if she had a fistful of Udon's shirt right now? That coward would spill the beans in a heartbeat. A glare would be enough to get him talking. 20 minutes went by and she still wasn't back. Konohamaru wouldn't blame him for being frightened; he was the last person he'd consider for a mission like this, but unfortunately, he was all he had. Moegi would've thought it was too mean. Konohamaru kept checking his watch. Hiding spots littered Konoha by the thousands; what were the chances she'd zone in on the one he selected in an hour? The odds favoured him. He should've been relaxed. Half an hour gone. He couldn't relax! Was she really going to cover the whole of Konoha until she found Udon? Just as Konohamaru considered tracking her down, Sakura made her long awaited return, panting heavily, hands on her knees, fatigued from her marathon around the village. He sighed in relief.

"Any luck?"

She flashed a vulgar finger at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Someone's cranky." She was wasting her time though; nothing could ruin his good mood now. "It's real simple, Sakura-chan." He approached her in full confidence. He didn't ask for permission before lifting her skirt and burying his face in her shorts, his height perfect for her crotch.

A red-faced Sakura shoved him to the ground and pounced on top of him. As the raging kunoichi pulled her fist back he knew he'd pushed his luck. One punch and he'd be as good as dead. But when his demise never came, he slowly peeled his eyes open, and realized her fist had frozen in midair, trembling in fury. He'd been so frightened he forgot his advantage. She couldn't risk knocking him out. "Can't do it can you?" She gritted her teeth, anger building. Only an ounce of patience kept her from punching his face in. He sniggered. "Thought so."

But he was wrong.

He shrieked as she brought her fist down.

It crashed an inch away from his face, Ripples of the impact zigzagged through the earth. He gulped, counting his blessings. The look on her face wasn't what he'd expected though. She appeared emotionless, eyes distant and vacant. It was as if all her indignation had been channelled through that punch. Shock and defeat rendered her motionless. Maybe she finally accepted there was only one way out of this: through surrendering to his will.

What better place to start then what was presented right before his eyes?

He poked her chest tentatively, gauging her reaction. She gave none. Not a threat, not a shout, not so much as a flinch. He continued prodding her and she continued doing nothing about it. Bravery mounting, he gently squeezed the mounds over the vest. Nothing. He squeezed harder. Still nothing. As far as he could tell, her trance had stripped her of any sense of touch. He zipped down her vest and practically cheered as her lack of protest persisted. Her bra left the top half of her breasts uncovered. Sweaty and plump, at long last, they were an arm's length away. The bulge in his pants grew to full strength just gazing at them. He glanced at her as he reached out, almost expecting her to stop him; it was just too good to be true, but the object of his obsession continued to stare into space, egging him on. Only an idiot would wait any longer.

His fingers clamped down on her mounds. He moaned at how utterly tender they were. He sunk right into her soft flesh. A day ago if anyone told him the first pair of tits he'd ever touch belonged to Sakura, he would've laughed in their face, yet there he was, groping the girl four years his senior to his lust's content. He played with her breasts like he owned them, his frantic handling crumpling her bra out of place. He couldn't get enough. He wanted more. In his bravest move yet, he yanked down her bra, setting free her bouncy boobs. He gasped in disbelief as her pink nipples dangled right above him, even more delicious than he remembered. Propping on his elbows, he rose close enough to see every drop of sweat. The tip of his tongue circled her areola, lapping up her perspiration, tasting her skin. She still showed no signs of responding, but that didn't dither him. He squeezed her breast in such a way her areola protruded, a baby with a bottle, and then flicked her nipple with his tongue.

She recoiled, at long last, her sensitivity exposed. He glanced at her quivering eyes. She was vulnerable, a word he never thought he'd associate with the hard-hitting kunoichi. Did she respect him yet?

Konohamaru had no idea what he was doing. Her breast struggled to fit in his mouth but that didn't stop the ravenous boy from trying to gobble it up whole. His tongue slithered around every corner of the tender scoop, slobbering all over her like a boisterous puppy, lips pinching and biting on her delicate flesh. Sakura did everything in her power to uphold a facade of indifference. Stubborn, she glued her lips shut, desperate to avoid letting slip any approval, desperate not to show him any respect, albeit her ragged breaths told him he was doing a good enough job. He wondered how long she'd be able to pretend he wasn't pleasuring her like only a real man could. The challenge enticed him; he never backed away from one. Her nipple endured his slippery, undivided attention, and despite her mental resistance, it betrayed her, swelling in appreciation.

Her breath quickened. She fought the exhilaration back down her throat. Not to be deterred, his salivating mouth squeezed her squishy breast every which way. "Sphill fink I'm jus' a kid?" he moaned with a mouthful. Sakura didn't dare answer; any sound she let slip might've revealed what she didn't want him to know. As desperate as he was to prove himself a man, she was keen on proving the opposite. He was on the brink of bringing her to her first moan. He could feel it. He could hear it in her jagged pants. It was coming alright, it was coming! And then, she pushed him off of her breast, snapping out of the trance.

"What do you think you're doing?" she barked, although he couldn't tell if she was angry at him, or herself. "Why are you doing this?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I want all of you to start taking me more seriously."

"Then you should be out there learning some new jutsu or something. Not...this. You're too-"

"Young?" He scoffed. "See? That's exactly why I have to do this. No one respects me around here. Not you, not Naruto, not anybody. You all think I'm still just teeny little a kid. I'm sick of it. But all that's going to change. Starting with you."

Sakura covered her chest, discomforted by the boy's hungry gaze. "Stop looking at me like that! You're not going to get respect from anyone if you can't even treat your elders with respect. Now tell Udon to call this whole stupid thing off – I said stop looking at me like that. Stop it!"

"I'll stop when I cum!"

His audacity outraged her. Her hands moved within an inch of strangling him when he brandished an incriminating photo and waved it back and forth, reminding her who was in charge. Her hands fell limply to her side as she hung her head in shame. He stepped towards the kneeling girl and lifted her head. "Now, give me a kiss." He began to lower his lips. She groaned in disgust and pushed him on his ass. "Hey! Do I have to remind you again who's... hey... what are you... whoa..." He couldn't believe she was undoing his belt! "Now that's more like it."

"Shut up, prick. I don't have time for this." She yanked down his pants. The bulge in his underwear repulsed her for a dozen reasons, least of all his age. She'd offered to train him out of the goodness of her heart and this was how the little squirt repaid her? By perving on her the whole time? She was out of his league – what part of that didn't he understand? No matter, she was about to drive the point home. She tugged down his underwear.

The sight of his erect member startled her, partly because she didn't think he was physically capable of growing that thick, and partly because she shouldn't have been looking at a kid's penis in the first place. She thought, rather shamefully, he was pretty sizy for a 12 year old, granted she didn't have anything to compare him to. He'd vowed not to stop until he reached a climax. His determination rivalled anything she'd seen in Naruto. Like him, right or wrong, brave or stupid, Konohamaru set out to fulfil anything his heart desired. She knew better than to waste time trying to talk him out of it, especially when time was the one thing she couldn't afford running out of. Instead, she'd give him exactly what he wanted. Her ability coupled with his inexperience meant he'd be lucky to last 10 seconds, Then they could move on with their lives. Well, she could. He wasn't going to get off so easy.

His heart skipped a beat as her fingers curled around his boyhood. She didn't know what was worse: going through with this debacle or the stupid grin on his face. His girth felt dirty in her hand. She had to fight the food back down her throat as she dipped her head southwards.

Hot breath closed around his member, sending cold tingles down his legs. She slid her tongue along the underside of his penis and it shivered in exhilaration. He fell onto his back, a dazed look upon his features, admiring the heavens above as he experienced the heavens below. It was good, a little too good. She'd licked him for only a few seconds and his penis was already twitching, ready to blow his load. He couldn't let that happen. It would be embarrassing, a step back in his conquest for respect. Now was the perfect time to utilize the jutsu he'd learned from his shady sensei. With a few hand symbols, his twitching penis stabilized immediately, the threat of climax reduced to tranquil pleasures. However, the save didn't last long, and he found himself repeating the jutsu every ten seconds to avoid cumming too soon.

Sakura's tongue slithered around his virgin dick. It was hard to believe he'd survived a minute and a half. Not even Naruto lasted that long the first time she serviced him, granted, he never relied on a shrewd jutsu to maintain his stamina. It appeared the little deviant had come prepared after taking his inexperience into consideration. No matter, she was still confident she could break him. Her grip tightened around his penis and she jerked him up and down between suction.

"Oh...shi..." His hands worked non-stop to keep him from giving in. One second gone by without the jutsu and he'd burst in defeat. Sweat coated his brow as he watched the ball of pink hair bob up and down his crotch relentlessly. He still couldn't believe those were Sakura's lips wrapped around his cock. She glanced up at him occasionally, her emerald eyes dripping with a cunning, feline allure that set his groin ablaze. Naruto's girl, the love of his life, surrendering to him, on her hands and knees, wolfing down his cock like she couldn't get enough. God, he wanted to feed her the biggest load she'd ever got in her life, bigger than anything Naruto could ever muster, bigger than anything she could handle without gagging on it, but not yet. His arms were growing tired of making the constant symbols, but he persisted. He had to. In the name of respect, he'd be sure to make her cum first.

As the little boy cursed and moaned, Sakura realized this was probably the first blowjob he'd gotten in his life, and although it had never been her intention to reward him for his impish behaviour, the look on his face said she was doing exactly that. Stranger still, as the escapade went on, she'd become less and less offended by her actions. She didn't know what it was. The fact she was first blowjob? The fact it had been so long since she held a penis in her hand? The fact he wanted her so desperately? The shameful kick she got from turning him on? The taste of his precum? Whatever the source was, it began to stir between her thighs, a taunting ache she was too embarrassed to acknowledge. What the hell was wrong with her? Her body shouldn't have been reacting towards a 12 year-old, let alone a creepy, perverted, annoyance like Konohamaru.

She pulled out, huffing and puffing in defeat. "You're cheating."

"What?" He breathed. "Since when do you make the rules?"

"You're using a jutsu! What kind of 'man' hides behind a jutsu? You couldn't keep up if your life depended on it, kid."

"I'm not a kid." He grumbled. "My turn."

"Your wha...? What are you talking about?" The brave boy touched her crotch without approval. She lashed out instinctively, but once again, he flashed another damaging snapshot that quietened her. She sat with her legs together in front of her chest. This time, he battled no resistance as he pried her knees apart and lowered his face to her nether regions.

He remembered their days training together, the way she'd tower over him splendidly, the days she'd omit undergarments beneath her shorts, and he was ecstatic to learn he'd caught her on such an indulgent occasion. She recoiled at his mouth pressing on the centre of her tights, and he responded by pushing deeper into crevice. His tongue skated around her crotch. She clutched his shoulders, eager to resist, but wiser to the consequences. Lust dripped off his tongue as he muscled the fabric into her gash. The thin layer was soaked and clung to her skin, highlighting the shape of her vulva, bringing it to full prominence. She gulped down every sound threatening to climb out her throat, denying him the satisfaction. His teeth pinched the fabric of her shorts, pulling it out her gash, and he soaked up the traces collected off her walls before releasing the black tights, allowing the spandex to slap her pussy.

It was Sakura's turn to resist the pleasure he dished out. She still felt she had the edge over him. The young virgin showcased no technique worth speaking of. He simply smudged his face all over her crotch, a crude approach, but due to the thorough nature of it, he nonetheless found her sensitive areas every now and then. He pinched her fat vulva like it was a succulent fruit and sapped up the juice it leaked onto her shorts. It was getting harder to resist the moans. Her thighs threatened to clamp his head shut as his tongue slid up and down her slit, enraging her loins. It was a nice try, a great try even, but she powered through his tongue service without a peep. To her dismay, he hadn't run out of ideas just yet.

She could only watch anxiously as he slipped a little hand down the rim of her shorts. Her cheeks flared up. Was she really going to let a 12 year-old boy touch her most sacred place? The trespassing finger trailed down her landing strip with a tickle and there seemed to be only one answer to that question. But, Naruto...

She reached into her shorts and seized his wrist before he could degrade her any further. "That's enough, Konohamaru."

"I'll say when it's enough." Try as he might, he couldn't wriggle free of her strength, and when he attempted to tug down her shorts with his other hand she seized it too. She hadn't been counting on him lunging mouth-first onto her breast though. As his tongue rolled about her sensitive peak, he could've sworn it was stiffer than he remembered a few minutes ago. She tried to scream some sense into him, but her voice kept cracking, growing softer and softer, disappearing beneath the sounds of avid slurping.

When Sakura looked at the boy latched onto her, she couldn't help but see a young Naruto in his eyes, the same hunger for success, the same hunger to be acknowledged, the same hunger for her. And like Naruto back then, he had no shortage of guts or passion, even if his skill set was limited; he kept at it, stuffing himself until no more breast could fit, until his desperation dribbled out the corner of his mouth. Sure, she was strong, stronger than most even, but everyone had a weak spot, and this sneaky, little bastard seemed to have discovered hers. He'd worked out the sensitivity of her nipples and worked them to maximum effect. And the worst part? She wasn't sure if she despised it like she should've. Sakura was slipping away. She'd lost the strength to shout at him. Her body was giving in, the grips around his wrists loosening a tiny bit. But a tiny bit was all the leeway he needed to slide his finger down to her nether lips.

"Sakura-chan, it feels so... slippery."

She was too ashamed to look at him, let alone respond to the comment. The little boy's hand rummaged through her shorts inquisitively, touching things he shouldn't have for at least another four years. Her sex tingled as he roamed around her aching bits, an itch he didn't know where or how to scratch, both pleasing and maddening her. His finger tormented her between her soaked lips, up and down and up again, infuriating. Her hand closed around his.

Worry struck Konohamaru's features. Her snatch had felt like a wet dream, and now she looked ready to give him a rude awakening. Did he really think he could get away with touching her pussy like that? Well, if she was going to break his hand, at least he could say it was worth it. He screwed his eyes shut, expecting to hear a snap which never came. Instead, his former trainer guided his hand south.

He was confused.

She pushed his finger inside her.

His mouth fell agape. "Sakura-chan?" He looked up at her, not sure what he was hoping to find. Approval, maybe? She'd turned her face away from him, keeping her feelings to herself. Nonetheless, her hand moving his finger in and out should've made it clear enough. It was all the approval he needed.

As the shock wore off, his finger began moving on its own, no longer reliant on her guidance. "Sakura-chan, it's so warm and... slimy." So that's what the inside of a pussy feels like, thought Konohamaru. He couldn't believe it. His finger was inside Sakura's...

Strangely enough, the first image his mind conjured up was of Naruto's face. Grown-ups always said never stick your hands where they don't belong; there'd never been a time he was more happy to break that rule. He was all up in Naruto's personal business, as personal as it could get, and his only regret was he hadn't thought of it sooner. He defiantly thrust his finger deeper into Naruto's girl. When Big Brother Naruto grinned at him, happy to go on an S Rank mission, happy to tell him to stay back and take care of everyone, Konohamaru was sure this wasn't what he had in mind – but take care of Sakura, he would. He swallowed her breast once again as he quickened the pace of his thrusting. The nipple stimulation in combination with his finger fucking delivered what he'd been craving for at long last: the sweet song of her moans.

Sakura fell onto her back and covered her mouth in embarrassment. What was she thinking? She'd been desperate for weeks waiting for Naruto to come home but that was no excuse to push a child's finger inside her, was it? No excuse to let his young protégé probe her in ways only he had a right to. No excuse to take pleasure in his relentless sucking and plucking at her nipples. His hand slammed into her pussy over and over again, determined to prove a point. The moans broke free, not unlike her womanly juices splashing all over the young boy's palm. She'd long given up trying to berate him. She couldn't stop him. Yeah right, she was lying to herself, and she knew it. A girl of her physical strength couldn't stop an inexperienced genin? She should've stopped it a long time ago. She wanted to. She needed to. But...

Konohamaru felt like he'd stuck his hand in a bucket of goo. Is this what cum was? If it was, Sakura sure had loads of it. He sniggered to himself, wondering if she still thought of him as a little kid. Her thighs rubbed against his jostling hand. Could a little kid make her moan uncontrollably like this? Even though he buried his entire digit inside her repeatedly, he sensed unexplored territory within her cavern. Not even his middle finger was long enough to venture that deep. However, he had a good idea of something that was.

Sakura's pussy suddenly felt lonely when he removed his hand from her shorts. Thank goodness, she thought, despite the ache lingering between her thighs. The red in her face darkened as she watched herself drip off his fingers. If anyone found out about this, they'd call her the biggest slut in the Fire Country. She thought the worst of it was over. She couldn't be more wrong. Before she could get up, Konohamaru worked her shorts halfway down her thighs. His eyes glimmered as if he'd just unwrapped his Christmas presents. She covered her face, unable to bear the thought of him staring at her womanhood, and then it got even worse; he licked the arousal off her slit. The thought of him tasting her was disgusting. She would've slapped his face off for being so filthy if his tongue scraping against her bare pussy hadn't left her genially speechless. He slurped her hungrily.

Konohamaru tossed her shorts aside before kicking his own pants off.

Sakura lay motionless as he pried her knees apart and manoeuvred between her thighs. She couldn't believe it had come to this. The eager penis throbbing on top of her womanhood should've offended her. She shouldn't have been thinking about how she could feel his blood flowing through his bulging veins or how her hole craved to be filled once more, salivating at the prospect of the tantalizing meat sprawled on top her. She should've thrown a hand over her entrance before he had the chance to slide his shaft down her folds and towards the modesty he'd already defiled with his fingers. She shouldn't have lied back pretending it was out of her hands. Well, there was also the fact he was blackmailing her, but had she given up too soon? She could feel his bulbous head pressing against her lips, begging for entry, to fulfil his desperation to have her, to prove himself a man, to claim what was Naruto's for himself. So why couldn't she stop him?

Konohamaru's breath caught in his throat as her fleshy walls began to give way. He watched her pink sex spread in awe, stretching to accommodate him as his virginity disappeared inside her one inch at a time. Her natural lubricant eased him into her depths. He thought her breasts boasted the softest skin known to man, but her squidgy nether lips gave them a run for their money. Her warmth and tightness left him breathless. The cameltoe he'd ogled at for days, the pussy he'd stalked and fantasized about, the privacy he'd been so determined to breach, the 16 year old pussy he'd been told he was too young to ever have, Sakura-chan's precious pussy, Big Brother Naruto's pussy, and now, it was all his, and he planned to enjoy every last, dripping bit of it.

Sakura moaned at the young boy's girth. His length might've had some growing to do but God was he thick. Maybe even thicker than Naruto. His face was flushed in ecstasy and his inexperience showed when his penis began to twitch after he'd completed all of three thrusts. She'd heard of 'one minute men' before. This boy hadn't even got out of ten seconds yet. "And you call yourself a man?" she hissed. A bit harsh perhaps, but if he wanted to be treated like a man, she'd judge him like one.

He ground his teeth. She was right, but damn, could she blame him? Her pussy was beyond amazing. It squeezed on his dick with every thrust, urging him to fill her up with his hot passion. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly. He wanted to cum inside Naruto's dream girl and live to tell the tale. His young body couldn't handle the occasion. His will was stronger than his physical limitations however and he felt confident enough to reiterate his promise. "I'm not cumming until I make you cum first." He strung together a set of hand gestures.

His penis stopped twitching inside her the moment he completed the infamous jutsu. Back to cheating, thought Sakura, rolling her eyes. She should've guessed. A tiny, immoral, disgusting part of her was pleased however. With the rediscovery of his jutsu, he grew the confidence to intensify his thrusts. Her pussy squelched shamelessly as the little boy nailed her harder and faster, his oomph mingling with the grass prickling her ass to generate an incredible sensation. He moaned and groaned her name in hot, raspy breaths. It turned her on, as if she hadn't been already. She was this little boy's very first fuck. And she'd introduced him to a wild, wet world of fun.

"Enjoying...my...my pussy? Are you, dick?" she asked, between moans. He nodded breathlessly, focused on working the jutsu and rocking his pelvis into her. "Like fucking your elder's pussy like this?" He nodded feverishly. "Heh, think this...this makes...mmm...makes you a man, kid?"

"I'm no kid."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"You thrust like one. That's all you got? I can't even...even feel anything," she said, mockingly. The taunting fuelled him into explosive pace. "Still...ahhhh...still nothing!" She whimpered as he unexpectedly pounded her with even more venom. Her taunting persisted and he stepped up his game every time. He pumped her until sweat drenched their faces, and only cries and moans escaped their lips. Her hands moved automatically, one fiddling her nipple, the other rubbing her clitoris. She was close. And Konohamaru realised it too.

"Cum! You know you want to!" he said, pounding her.

"Shut...ahhhhhhhhh...mmm...shuuuut...shut uhhhh, God!" No way, thought Sakura. She couldn't let this virgin loser drive her to a climax. No fucking way. She wasn't going to just lie there and let him feel vindicated. Grabbing his wrists, she rolled him onto his back, turning the tables as she rode him like a fervent cowgirl. With his hands pinned to the ground, he'd lost the advantage of his prolonging jutsu. Sakura grinned at the worry on his face. "Let's see how long you hold out now."

She plunged her pussy on his rod relentlessly, clenching her buttocks as she tightened her nether muscles around him. Her juices squelched and squished at the base of his fat cock. The little prick had the nerve to think he could make her cum. She'd grind on the little fucker until his 12 year-old dick fell off. Konohamaru writhed and groaned in pleasure. Her thighs rubbed against his sides, vigorous and hot, the friction threatening ignite a flame. He captured a dangling tit in his mouth, a last resort to hasten her climax. Sakura squealed as the rapture threw her head back. Her own muscles were on the brink of convulsing. Only sheer willpower held her back from rewarding the virgin pervert with bucket loads of pent-up cum. His thickness twitched against her entrance. It had to be him first. It was going to be close.

"Come on," purred Sakura, squeezing on his shaft. Konohamaru's red sweaty face contorted, fighting back his climax. It was all too much. His eyes screwed shut and he let out a tremendous sigh. Sakura dismounted his member seconds before a white fountain jetted into the air. His cum landed on top of him, sprinkles dotting his face. She cracked a half-smile. "Nice try." She ruffled his hair.

He. Hated. That.

Sakura yelped as the boy suddenly rolled her onto her side. He knelt on one of her thighs while he hugged the other close to his chest, crafting a splendid angle for his cock, which had regained its thickness in response to her belittling gesture. He shoved it deep into her pink sex, forcing a throaty cry from her lungs. She'd already come so close moments ago and he knew she was ripe for the taking. He embraced her thigh tightly for extra leverage as he ravished her sputtering pussy, her breasts jiggling with every vigorous thrust. He forsake the jutsu altogether, leaving her no choice but to respect him when he'd inevitably bring her to bliss. No way she'd call him a kid after he abrasively fucked her lights out. It didn't take long either. The older girl unleashed an ear-shattering cry as she came all over his dick, her pussy muscles tightening, her body jerking in ecstasy.

Konohamaru raised both fists into the air. "Yes, I did it!"

Defeated, her body shivered with the final ripples of an indecent orgasm, mouth agape, breathing heavily.

He grinned sheepishly. Sweat stuck wild bangs to her flushed face. He'd fucked her ragged and there was only one thing left to do.

Sakura grumbled at the sudden taste of cock in her mouth. "Hold still," he moaned, clutching her head in place as he thrust down her throat. His balls smacked against her chin with overwhelming audacity, and with a hearty moan, he emptied his sack inside her stuffed mouth. His steamy gunk seared the back of her throat as it slumped down her digestive system. He pulled out and his penis twitched, squirting a little extra down her cheek. How he wished he could take a picture and mail it to Naruto.

She seized his ankle before he could go anywhere. "Call it off, now."

The danger in her voice still chilled him despite everything that had happened. "Okay, okay!" He retrieved a walkie-talkie from his trouser pocket. "Hey, Udon? Yeah, it's me. Who else could it be? Yeah, everything is okay on my side. How about you and Moegi? Is –"

"Quit wasting time!" she snapped.

"Right! Right! Anyway, mission complete!" he exclaimed. "You are now free to...release the pictures like planned!"

"WHAT?!" she roared.

He made a break for it, fastening his belt on the way. Sakura chased after him, only to turn around seconds later when she realised she had no shorts on.

The brief delay was enough to put a fair distance between them. But she was quickly closing the gap. He pushed through crowds in the village, cringing at the sound of her bellows that lashed across the air like a blistering whip. She didn't care if the whole village could hear her death threats and he didn't believe for one second she was exaggerating.

He pointed toward the skies, trying to direct her attention to the dozens of blown-up images in the air. If she cared to look, she'd have realised they were not the incriminating photos he'd threatened to showcase, but rather, images of him with his tongue sticking out and the caption 'gotcha' underneath.

He'd bluffed his way into her pants.

Sakura didn't appreciate his sense of humour, and if anything, the revelation heated her boiling rage.

His legs were growing heavy with fatigue. If she grabbed a hold of him, he'd be done for.

As he rounded the corner to his house, he hopped onto his delivery bicycle and literally peddled like his life depended on it. She kept hot on his trail, punching her way through fences and houses. A fearful Konohamaru constantly turned his head back to assess the danger. His paranoia came at the risk of losing sight of the road in front of him.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!"

By the time he saw Naruto running in his direction, it was too late.

He crashed face first into blond ninja. Their lips pressed together in an embarrassing reunion. The moment shocked them both. They glared at each other at point blank range for only a second before the package on his bike tumbled between their feet. It ticked suspiciously.

Sakura gaped at the mind-boggling kiss. It would be the first and last time she'd witness such a travesty as the package blew both of her past lovers to smithereens.

**END**


End file.
